My Beloved Rival
by lovelymaiden
Summary: Now nearing the end of their first year, Soma Yukihira is practically the most sought after bachelor in Totsuki because of his compassion, limitless culinary skills and being the only son of the legendary Asura. Unfortunately, God's Tongue, Erina Nakiri, thinks it is not acceptable that everyone is practically eyeing her rival and lover. Loads of SomaxErina. READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. Enjoy!**

 **Hello lovelies, how are you doing? I hope you enjoy and review this first chapter for more chapters to come! *Love***

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Love, sometimes, changes us for the worse. It's true.**

Leaving the Polar Star Dormitory later than most of its responsible students with a toast sandwiched between his lips was none other than the infamous Soma Yukihira.

"You better run faster, boy. You are going to be late!" The lady warden, Fumio, shouted at Soma who was still trying to button his shirt as she took some more of her morning tobacco.

"I know, you old hag! And will you stop smoking so early? You are going to die sooner than we want!" Soma shouted back as he ran faster towards the school.

Fumio-san just smiled at the antics of Soma.

 _Like father like son. Yoichiro Yukihira, you son of a bitch._

* * *

While running towards school, Soma cursed as he contemplated why was he about to be late again. Last night, he went to fight another unofficial shokuge for the sake of his pain-in-the-ass club. Who could have thought that being a president of a school club required so much work?

He sighed. Another morning. Another cooking journey. Fighting!

* * *

At the age of fifteen, it was not a secret to anyone that the young Yukihira could be considered already as a good-looking male specimen. He was lean but under those sun-kissed toned and tan skin were muscles he developed during his intense and rigorous cooking training under his legendary father, Asura. Those muscles show his strength and just how capable he was as a man. Although he might not be the most flawless and expensive looking man, his roguish appearance consisting of his fiery red hair, toned muscles, and his well-known shameless smirk were enough to make any girl gawk at him.

But his appearance was not the only thing that made him stand out among the other students of Totsuki Culinary Academy. His lineage as the only son and successor of the legendary Asura obviously boosted him in the social hierarchy. Although many admired him for his pedigree, it was not only because of it that the students, both male and female, adored him thoroughly.

Through out the years, Soma Yukihira persevered and showed the world that a person should not be respected because of his lineage. He showed them that a person creates himself. He demonstrated how he, a commoner in disguised, managed to overcome the adversity that the school threw at him while making his own name without the help of his father's pedigree.

It payed off because at the end, even before the director of the school, Senzaemon Nakiri, revealed his real lineage, the entire school already recognized Soma's ability and overall persona.

* * *

Unfortunately, although most of the students wanted to approach the young prodigy and be closed to him, no one dared. Well, some stupid students dared to attract the lad's innocent heart but before they can make any progress, they always found themselves under the wrath of God's tongue, Erina.

In Totsuki Culinary Academy, it was a secret but well-known rule that the young Soma Yukihira was off limits to anyone except Erina. No one can touch him, openly lust after him and flirt at him lest one wanted to be shamed because of Erina's unforgiving wrath.

Because it was no secret that Erina Nakiri was possessive of her beloved rival and lover, Soma Yukihira.

This fact, actually, made Erina's grandfather, the devil of the culinary world, chuckled.

* * *

When Soma silently opened the door of Roland Chappelle's, the chef that doesn't smile, class so he can tiptoed inside silently without being noticed by their strict chef, he immediately found his long time cooking partner, Megumi Tadokoro who looked like ready to scream or cry or maybe both.

He silently made his way to their assigned table and looked at what they were making this time. _Blanquette de Veau._ Before he could assured his partner though, unfortunately…

"Another late Shokuge, Mister Yukihira?" Chappelle looked at their table pointedly while tasting already some of the made dishes of the other groups.

Soma sent a nervous laugh at his professor. "Yeah… Sorry, sir."

Chappelle waved at him like its nothing.

"I don't care whether you are late or not but want your dish on my desk after 30 minutes, Mister."

It was also well-known that Soma was Chappelle's favorite student fortunately for Soma.

Soma sent him a grin. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

After their class ended and after receiving a rating of an A, Megumi finally managed to gave a relieved sigh.

"That was really closed, Soma! Where were you earlier?" Megrim whined at Soma.

Soma just raised an eyebrow at her then grinned. "I was sleeping of course."

That stopped Megumi at her tracks then turned at Soma with her annoyed eyes.

"Soma! What did I say about over-sleeping?!" She shouted while playfully slapping Soma's arm.

Soma just chuckled at her antics. "Calm down, will you? Besides, will I let you down?"

He asked with his sincere smile and soft but tantalizing gold eyes and just like that Megumi felt her annoyance and worry dissipating. It was always like this with Soma.

With one look, he could melt her fears and worries away.

With one look, he could make her heart faster and make her blood flows faster to her face.

With one look, just like the first time with that look, she fell instantly again for him.

Over and over, no matter where and when, Soma could make her feel this feeling that could not be calmed nor could be stopped.

It was always like this and she did not know how to stop it once and for all.

"…Megumi… Hello?… Megu.."

When she finally focused back to reality, she shrieked when she noticed just how closed Soma had gotten to her. He was literally a few centimeters from her face.

She placed a hand on her chest to calm down her racing heart and her heating face. At the same time, she could feel the disapproving, hated and jealous looked she was receiving from the students passing them.

"Are you alright, Megumi? Are you feeling well?" Soma asked with his concern expression that reminded her that it was alright if the students hated her for being so closed to Soma as long as she got to be this closed to him.

Soma was definitely worth it.

"Of course, Soma. Why wouldn't I be?" She said at she started walking again beside him. _Beside him is where she always wanted to be._

Soma looked unconvinced. "If you're sure…."

"Of course, I am sure." She pressed on. "Anyway, the winter dance is coming."

Soma looked at her enthusiastically. "Yeah. We are almost done with our first year. Do you have any date for the dance already?"

At that question, everything and everyone seemed to stopped at once. _Was Soma asking her to the dance?_

Megumi was aware that everyone was listening and if anyone reported this to Erina… Well, let's just say that her cooking career would be over.

But that was not what scared Megumi. What scared Megumi even more besides Erina's wrath was the fact that she would actually give up her cooking career, dreams and future just to be in Soma's arm. She would say yes to Soma even if it cost her so much. _How messed up was that? She would be a disgrace! What would the people back to her village say?_

"Um… no. I don't have a date yet." Megumi confessed with a blush. "Um. Do you, Soma?"

Soma suddenly looked away with a tint of pink on his face.

"I don't have one either. I've been meaning to ask…"

Soma started scratching the back of his neck which made him appeared more adorable.

Megumi's heart was about to explode. _Would Soma really ask her to dance here in the open area, in front of everyone?_

"I've been meaning to ask, Erina. Do you think she would like to go with me?"

And just like that, her dreams to be in Soma's arms even for one night seemed to be a faraway wish that would never come true. Because obviously, it would be Erina. It would always be the God's tongue. It would always be the perfect lady. It would always be the beautiful Erina.

"Um, I... I actually don't feel well. I'll catch up with you later, Soma!" With that, she left Soma standing there worriedly.

* * *

Before, she never really had a problem with Erina. In fact, she never, not even once, envied Erina's beauty, status and situation. Unlike others, Megumi was always content with her life, with her skills, and with whatever she had. All she wanted was to graduate Totsuki Culinary Academy and go back to her little small village where she could be with her family once again.

But those changed when this roguish boy named Soma Yukihira arrived in her life and took her by surprise. It all changed when this commoner in disguise saved her for the first in Cappelle's class from getting a rating of E which would really expelled her from Totsuki. It all changed when she started feeling something for him.

Who could have thought that love could change a person for the worse.

Because as her feelings for Soma grew, she started wishing that she was Erina Nakiri instead or maybe someone like her. She started wishing for Erina's failure. She started wishing for Erina to be out of Soma's life. And it scared her more than anything because she knew it was wrong and not really liked her. But still, she could not stop wishing those horrible things.

Because it was also not a secret from anyone that Soma Yukihira sincerely loved his beloved rival and cherished girlfriend, Erina Nakiri.

This fact, actually, made Soma's legendary father, the Asura of the culinary world, chuckled.

* * *

 **That's it for now. Erina would definitely be in the next chapter! Sorry for some mistakes in there. I am so tired but I just want to type these away or this plot won't let me sleep tonight. Goodnight and review please!**

 **Review! What do you think so far?**

 ***Love***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime, obviously.**

 **This has some lemons at the end so beware.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **I love you but not when you tempt my self-control.**

As Soma intrude again to one of the Elite ten's kitchen, he forced himself to forget about Megumi's reaction this morning. Something was definitely off with Megumi. Maybe she was sick?

 _Great! He can make her a soup. He just received a new medicinal recipe from the research club._

As he was about to start the said soup in one of the kitchen counter that he self assigned to himself, a feminine hand violently landed in front of him which almost caused him to have a heart attack.

As he looked up from the milky and flawless skin arm, he gulped.

"Fancy meeting you here, Erina." He said nervously to his long time girlfriend who had a murderous looked on her face.

"Yeah, fancy meeting you here, in my own, personal kitchen Yukihira." Erina sent him a murderous glare.

For some reason, Erina liked calling him by his last name when people were around and only calling him by his first name when they were alone. Oh! Those were the times that Soma truly cherished because those were the time when his girlfriend truly show her how she felt for him.

"What are you doing here this time?" Erina asked with venom which caused most of her students to backed away from the duo.

It was a normal occurrence in Erina's kitchen. Once in a while, Soma would just barged uninvited in Erina's kitchen saying that he just wanted to see Erina or that he had not seen Erina for a while.

They could also see how much those unexpected visits made the God's tongue happy although she concealed it very well when the Yukihira lad was around.

Unlike them, Soma just brushed off Erina's glare and venomous tone. Probably immune already for being Erina's usual target.

"Well, you see, I finished my dish early so I decided to visit you." Soma said enthusiastically which made the girls in the room swooned and be jealous of Erina.

And with those words, Erina felt her heart jumped a beat. _What was it with this idiot that could always affect her._

"And looked, I brought you what we baked in our class." Soma said proudly as he magically produced a small white box.

Erina carefully and curiously took the box from him. She could feel everyone wanting to see what was inside.

"Macarons?" She said with awe as she gazed adorably at the colorful confectionary that Soma brought her once again.

"Taste it. I want to hear your feedback, although, I already got a rating of an A+ from Miss Swiner."

"Don't be too cocky. I am not the God's tongue for nothing" Erina scolded him before she bit into a pink colored macaron.

Instantly, everyone could see the change in Erina's face and stance. Her face changed into a milder and more gentle side. Everyone could practically saw her savoring the taste immensely.

That is before Soma's chuckled and brought Erina back to reality.

"Sorry, but it seemed like you are enjoying it too much. Go ahead, you can finish it now if you want. I'll bake you more tomorrow." Soma said with his sincere smile.

Erina hitched as she felt her heart skipped a beat again. _Really? This is getting old._

"And what makes you think that I want any more of these disgusting macarons of yours?" Erina said disdainfully although she protected the small white box containing her macarons like a mother hen and with a pleased blush on her cheeks, nonetheless.

"It is fine except maybe making it bigger next time would be better." Erina passed her evaluation like she did not just enjoyed every single bite she took.

But of course, Soma knew her too well. It was her way saying, "It is perfect. I like it. Bring me some more, please." And so, Soma just chuckled and congratulated himself for making Erina happy once more through his cooking skills.

Lately, he noticed that all he wanted to do was to please Erina and make her happy especially with his cooking. Of course, he still strived to make Erina say that his cooking was delicious.

"Anyway, I actually have something to ask you that's why I'm here." Soma said hesitantly and immediately, he felt the people's eyes on him.

He glared at them. "Geez! Can't you not let me pretend for a second at least that I have small privacy in this room?"

Some students snickered.

"If you are going to ask me again to taste your weird squid base recipe, then, the answer is no." Erina said with blazing eyes.

"No!" Soma said immediately. He started scratching the back of his neck.

"It's not that. It's just… Um… You know.."

"I assure you, Yukihira, that I do not know what you are talking about."

"You know it! Why are you making this so hard for me?!"

Erina rolled her eyes. "Since you don't know yet what you want to ask me, then I'll be supervising my students in the meantime."

With that Erina, turned her back on him while still clutching her macarons near her chest. _Of course the boy was retarded as usual but what she did not expect were his next words._

"Erina, would you like to come with me as my date to the winter dance?" Soma practically shouted for the entire room to hear.

That stopped everything in the room. Maybe except Soma's running and nervous heart and Erina's jumping and shocked heart.

The students did not dare to speak nor even breath for the fear of the duo's wrath.

Slowly, Erina turned around and faced Soma once more with her disbelieving face.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Erina asked slowly but clearly.

Soma flushed a little more but he did not dare looked away.

"You heard me, woman. Don't make this even more awkward."

"Is this a sick twisted joke, Yukihira? Because I am not in the mood…" As those words left Erina's mouth, she started turning away from him again fearing that he would laugh because it might show on her face that she actually believed him because she knew that he was not one to dance.

But before she could step farther from him, she was engulfed in Soma's strong arms.

He inhaled her scent as he buried his face in her hair closed to her ear.

"You know I am not one to joke about these kind of things. I would really be honored, Erina, _my beloved_ , if you would let me accompany you to the winter dance as your date."

As the room stood still, everyone waited for Erina's answer. Some students even started already a bet on Erina's answer. _Those jackass._

Soma heard a mumble from Erina. _What?_

"I said yes, you moron! And you better be presentable or else…" Erina, who was equally flushed, shouted at the shocked Soma as she turned to face him again.

Soma immediately hugged Erina again as he whispered words of gratitude and adoration that came out so sensual from Soma's mouth causing Erina to blushed even more.

"You are making a scene, you idiot. We are in my kitchen." Erina mumbled in Soma's firm and strong chest as she inhaled more of his cool forest-like and manly scent.

With that, Soma regretfully step back a tiny step from Erina but he continued to linked his hands with hers.

"Let's meet before we enter the party. I want us to enter together." Erina demanded as she looked at his golden eyes.

That made Soma happy. "Of course. I'll see you soon, again."

But Soma buried his face once again in Erina's hair and whispered sensually.

"I'll see you in my room tonight, beloved."

With those, Soma kissed Erina's forehead.

Then said louder for everyone to hear. "Try to have a fun day."

Then he gave Erina's lips a chaste kiss before he walked out of her kitchen with his infectious happy aura.

* * *

Seconds passed by before Erina could compose herself again. When she faced her students, they felt chill because of her cold expression once again.

"Seriously though, why can't Yukihira-san be in our class to lessen Erina-sama's fiery everyday." The students sighed.

"If I see that you have not made any progress because of Yukihira's distraction, then I'll throw you out, myself!" Erina threatened and Soma winced once he heard it echoed in the hallway he was walking on.

* * *

That night Soma, patiently waited for his girlfriend to visit him in his room. It became a habit now for them to meet up at night once in a while when permitted by their schedule. At first, Soma felt bad for making Erina travel at night with her driver all the way to his dorm so they can be together but Erina persisted and there was no way for them to meet up in Erina's room which was located in the Nakiri's mansion.

Erina knew that Soma's room was nothing compared to hers but it never really mattered to her. His room feels more like home to her than their mansion because her Soma lived there and the room basically screamed and smell like Soma which she just secretly loved.

Minutes passed and Erina had not yet arrived so Soma decided to take his shower already. Erina had a key to his room anyway so she did not have to knock at all. Besides, he did not shower that long. He was a man after all.

After taking relaxing shower and changing to his comfortable pajama, Soma left his bathroom to see Erina already laying on her side of his bed under the blanket with a book cracked open.

Soma immediately turned off the light since the lamp beside Erina was already on anyway and approached her to snuggled next to her body.

"Hey, I missed you." Soma mumbled as he snuggled more to Erina's flat tummy.

Immediately, Erina closed her book, place it on the nightstand and buried her hands in her boyfriend's hair. She started massaging his scalp in the way she knew he liked it the most.

Soma started groaning. "God, that feels so good, Erina."

Erina blushed. "I missed you too, Soma."

"Say my name again for me, Erina."

"Soma. My beloved, Soma."

Soma then cracked an eye open to looked up at her as he sent her his dazzling smile.

"Good to know you still miss me. Why are you late?" He asked playfully.

Erina just rolled her eyes. "Of course I missed you, silly. And I just finished the last of my work so we can spend the entire day tomorrow."

"God, I love weekends." Soma moaned again when Erina hit a particularly good place.

* * *

 **Lemon Starts**

Minutes passed before Soma finally decided to go under the blankets as well but the view stopped him from moving and made him gulp.

It was his girlfriend on nothing but her underwear and she looked very delectable with her flat stomach, milky white skin, round hips, and generous breast.

"Woman, you are really tempting my self-control."

Erina just raised an eyebrow on him. "It is extremely hot in your room, beloved.

"We are in the middle of winter, Erina. So you cannot use that excuse."

"You know what I mean, Soma. Or it will be extremely hot" Erina smirked.

This is another side that Soma also loved with his girlfriend. She was always adventurous, although sometimes it drove his self-control insane.

Without any preamble, Soma locked his lips with Erina. It was sloppy, wet and hungry. When their tongues touches, both moaned because of the sensation. Soma then started to make his way down her cleavage. He kissed and left trails of saliva along his way which caused Erina's skin to glistened.

When he was faced to faced with her big tits, Soma gave her cleavage line a long lick which earned him another moan from his girlfriend. He then started sucking Erina's breast like a hungry man as he molested the other.

He looked up from her generous breast and saw Erina's hooded eyes filled with lust directed solely to him.

"Oh!...Beloved…" Erina moaned again.

When Soma thought that he gave enough homeage to the breast that he was sucking, he then switched to the other breat but his hand that was supposed to molest that freshly sucked tits traveled instead to Erina's core just behind her cotton panties.

"Mhhmh.. you shaved for me, Erina." Soma observed but all he got was more moan.

"You are so wet for me, Erina." With those, Soma inserted two fingers in her core without warning causing Erina to moan even more.

"Move. Move your fingers in me, beloved!" Erina demanded.

She could feel Soma's smirked on her breast. "As you wish, beloved."

Then Soma intensely fucked Erina's pussy with his two fingers just like how she liked it. Erina shamelessly started moving her hips to be fucked even more by her boyfriend's amazing finger. When Soma felt Erina's pussy contracting and sucking his fingers even more. He knew she was closed.

"Come… come for me, my beloved."

With that Soma left Erina's breast then started sucking her buds of sensation for a change. That did the charm because Erina cummed like a damn and immediately, Soma started sucking all of her juice like a thirsty man.

"You cummed so much, my love and it was delicious. We should definitely published this recipe, beloved." Soma teased as he licked some more of Erina's juice in his fingers.

"You looked exhausted already, Erina." He grinned, happy that he had such an effect on her.

"It's your fault but it was beautiful." She then cupped his cheeks.

"I love you, beloved." Erina sincerely declared with adoration reflecting from her eyes.

Soma reflected those adoration back on her and only her as he nuzzled her palms.

"And I you, beloved."

When Soma felt Erina massaging his cock through his thin string pants, he immediately stopped her. Erina looked confused and a little bit hurt but Soma quickly reassured her with a kiss.

"Not tonight, beloved. You are clearly tired." He said gently as he left kisses on her jawline.

"But…"

"Tomorrow. We have an entire day for ourselves." He promised her as she looked at his pool of golden eyes.

Erina nodded. "Tomorrow."

With that, the two started preparing for the real bedtime for they know that they have a busy day ahead of them.

* * *

 **Was it too much lemon? No? Good? This will contain future lemons of course, sorry!**

 **Review! Erina or Megumi?**

 **Review!**


End file.
